hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Unearthing Shadows
Unearthing Shadows is the sixth Hyrule Historia mission, and the second of Rise of Ganon. Intro Zelda awakens and is attacked by Miniblins, she managed to kill them but is scarred across her face. Ganon addresses her from the shadows. * Ganon: Do you know who I am Princess? * Princess Zelda: The leader of these monsters I presume. * Ganon: I am Ganon, and we are not monsters. * Princess Zelda: Not monsters? Decent people do not slaughter farmers or kidnap a Princess. * Ganon: Then we are both monsters you and I. * Ganon: Your people have slaughtered mine for generations. * Princess Zelda: How does taking me hostage stop that? * Ganon: The Ancient Hylians wrote of the Triforce created by the Goddesses as a token of good will. * Ganon: So long as the Triforce remained in Hyrule the land would be blessed. * Ganon: My people certainly are not blessed, Princess Zelda. * Ganon: I am here to take the Triforce for my people. * Princess Zelda: What makes you think I would tell you where it is? * Ganon: Because if you don't… I'll tear your Kingdom apart city by city, soldier by soldier, child by child. * Princess Zelda: The Triforce was given to us, the chosen of the Goddesses, not you. * Ganon: And what makes you so qualified to be the chosen of these gods?! * Ganon: What about my people?! * Princess Zelda: My people never turned to a false god like yours. * Ganon: If only your people knew. * Princess Zelda: Even if I told you where the Triforce is, I could be lying, I could lead you into a trap. Ganon finds a letter on the nearby table, sealed with the sigil of a red eye dripping blood. He comes to visit Kakariko, from where the letter was sent, and meets a Sheikah playing drums. * Bongo (puts drums away): Rather bold of someone who kidnapped the Princess of Hyrule to venture into Sheikah territory. * Ganon: If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so instead of sneaking a letter to me. * Ganon: I brought some insurance just in case though. Kakariko is taken by a Moblin army. * Bongo: I am glad you received my letter. * Ganon: Are you not afraid of betraying the Royal Family? * Bongo: There are many Sheikah that have spent years planning for what you did in an afternoon. * Bongo: The wizards were quite embarrassed to discover that a big dumb Moblin brute had beat them to the punch. * Bongo: I meant no offense by that. * Bongo: Anyway, I can help you discover the location of the Triforce from the Princess, but there is a price. * Ganon: Name your price. * Bongo: Some call this place the Shadow Temple. It was built as a church devoted to the Goddesses. * Bongo: Over time it was converted to a giant prison. Criminal Sheikah were sealed within the temple. * Bongo: There is something I seek within. I want you to help me get it out. *'Ganon': Why don’t you just break in yourself? * Bongo: There are hundreds of criminals in there, some deserve their punishment. * Bongo: I don’t want them running around Hyrule for the sake of what might be a wild Cucco chase. * Ogalon (enters the temple): Lord Ganon! We have taken over Kakariko! We lost our general in combat and nearly a third of our forces! * Ganon: What is your name female? * Ogalon: I am Ogalon, sir! * Ganon: You’re now the general. * Ganon: Fetch me a quarter of my army. We are going to play police it seems. * Bongo: Sheikah do not give their names to others, but you may call me Bongo. (unseals the Shadow Temple) Interlude Ganon's army encounters the ReDead for the first time. * Ganon: You did not tell me there would be undead in this place!!! * Bongo: There are not supposed to be undead here. Something is wrong. Outro Ganon's army delves to the bottom of the Shadow Temple and defeats Dethl. Before Ganon could kill it, Dethl jumps into Bongo's body and escapes. * Midna: Ganon and Bongo had confronted a being like Demise and Majora in the Shadow Temple. * Midna: This beast was once called Dethl in ancient times when it ravaged Hyrule before it fled into legend. * Midna: Dethl could manifest the nightmares of its victim over long periods of time. It created the ReDeads from the twisted minds of the Shadow Temple's prisoners. * Midna: With the fate of the Shadow Temple resolved, Bongo agreed to help Ganon. * Midna: It was only a matter of time before the path to the Triforce was made clear. Category:Hyrule Historia